


Mess

by expiredlove



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010, Cute, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy, Love, M/M, Manchester City, Mess, manchester apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expiredlove/pseuds/expiredlove
Summary: When Dan leaves, he always leaves a little mess behind.





	Mess

Phil, who wasn’t the tidiest person in the world, but also refused to live in a pig sty, never went to bed without cleaning up his Manchester apartment at least a little bit. He put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, folded his clothes and put them in his closet, or at least picked his t-shirts and jeans up from the floor and dumped them onto his desk chair instead. He closed the curtains in the living room and blew out his scented candles. It was his nightly routine and he liked it that way. It made him feel like he wasn’t as awful at being an adult as he sometimes felt he was.  
After summer, when Dan finally moved to Manchester, Phil was ecstatic. He couldn’t be happier to have his boyfriend near him. He might’ve been okay with their long distance relationship for a little while, but it was starting to kill him. It hurt more than anything to be reunited with his Dan and having him being ripped away from him again a few days later. It broke his heart every single time. Things were different now Dan lived near him, he could simply call a cab or catch a bus if he wanted to visit Phil and it made things so much easier. It gave Phil a feeling of security. The relationship the two of them had used to be quite fragile, there were so many things that could have messed it up, but they hadn’t. Phil felt like the two of them could finally start dating, for real.  
Another huge benefit was the fact that Dan could come over whenever he felt upset or simply too tired to deal with the loud halls and lively university students and that’s something that happened quite a lot. Even in his very first week Dan came over to spend the night at Phil’s house. He had brought one of his bags, which he hadn’t even unpacked after he’d moved to Manchester yet, and dumped it onto Phil’s floor. He’d told Phil that his new bed just didn’t feel familiar and safe yet, which is something Phil completely understood. It’s always hard to fall asleep in a completely new environment and bed, especially if you are all by yourself. So Dan and Phil brushed their teeth and fell asleep, cuddled up in Phil’s bed. Phil’s bed did feel familiar and safe. When Phil cleaned his apartment the next evening, he saw Dan had forgotten his blue toothbrush. Phil smiled at the object and carefully placed it in the cup that was standing on his sink, next to his own toothbrush.  
Of course, Dan came over again soon. This time he used the excuse, “I have to wash my clothes and the people at the laundromat at uni are scary,” which amused Phil, so of course he let Dan and his basket full of unwashed clothes into his apartment and while the clothes were being washed, the two of them discussed the fact that Dan had to go through all the effort of buying a new toothbrush and they completed quite a few levels of Phil’s new Donkey Kong game. After they’d ordered pizza and Dan had told Phil he had to go back to his own ‘place’ with dreadful eyes, Phil had hugged Dan, who was holding the laundry basket, and he had started his nightly routine and when he walked towards his room, he spotted a single sock on the floor. Dan had dropped it by accident, so Phil picked it up and gently put it away. Dan would come collect it soon anyway.  
The next time Dan came over, it was because he wanted to write his essay in silence and he simply couldn’t concentrate in his own tiny bedroom. It was hard, living with so many people, but thankfully Dan had an escape. He’d Skyped Phil, who had told him to come over. When Dan knocked on his door, Phil was standing there with a bright smile on his face and a mug of hot cocoa in his hand. He’d cleared some space on his dining table so Dan could sit there and study in silence. He’d even gone through the trouble of preparing some snacks, or Food For Thought as he liked to call it. His philosophy was that nobody could ever write a good essay without having a full belly. He was right. Dan got an A, but he did forget his pen. Phil had put it in his pencil case, Dan would be able to use it whenever he was here.  
On one particular Sunday night, after the two of them had gone on a date, Phil asked Dan to stay over at his place. They watched a few movies, but eventually Phil got distracted by the way Dan started kissing his neck, so their plans changed and they moved to the bedroom. The next day, after Dan had quickly left to go to a lecture, Phil had found Dan’s abandoned hat, lying on his dining room table. He carefully hung it on the coat rack near the front door.  
Dan kept forgetting more and more stuff in Phil’s apartment and one day, Phil realized how much of Dan’s stuff he had lying around in his apartment. The amount of stuff Dan had left over the course of a few months wasn’t even that noticeable, because Phil had gotten so used to it. The toothbrush Dan had left was the toothbrush Dan now used whenever he decided to randomly stay over, the pen was something Phil always used while writing his grocery lists and there were so many more random objects that had simply become part of Phil’s interior. Whenever Dan left he always left a little mess behind. That’s the way Phil liked it. Eventually Phil had given Dan his own drawer in the apartment, which Phil put all the stuff Dan had left in when he was cleaning his apartment after a long day. And a few months later, it wasn’t weird if Dan had left something at Phil’s apartment anymore, because basically all his stuff was there. It was weirder if he had to go to the university halls to retrieve one of his belongings. Eventually, he had moved every last sock and hat from the halls and Phil had given everything its own place in the Manchester apartment, including Dan, who didn’t have to come up with any excuses anymore to sleep in the same house as Phil. His home was with Phil now, in the slightly messy apartment, which Phil still always tidied before going to bed, which was being kept warm by his lover.


End file.
